


Hate Won't Ever Change A Promise

by orphan_account



Category: Glitchtale (Undertale AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys and Undyne are in a relationship, Alphys is alive, F/F, Frisk is a young girl, Gaster won the fight in the lab, Plz leave feedback and Kudos, This is Glitchtale, first fic, it'll probably suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frisk knew that the fight with Ace was going to be hard, but she remembered his promise. Hoping he would remember too.





	1. Chapter 1

When Chara freed the monsters, Frisk's abilities seemed to have gotten a boost in strength and she also received two weapons, the shield for defense, and the sword for attack. All made from pure determination. But, even when she had reached her maximum level, she knew she would stand no chance against the man that stood before her.

The man’s name was Ace. She had fought him before in a previous genocide run, the run that which he defeated Chara with incredible ease. But in the pacifist run, he was less frightening. Instead of the signature flaming purple right eye, his right eye is instead a purple diamond with black surrounding the pupil. His left eye had the same design but the diamond’s color was red. He also wore a bright orange chain around his neck that jingles loudly when he walks. He wore all black, his coat, black, his pants, black, his shoes, black. But his eyes had some black, not all. 

 

He had said before that he only makes both of his eyes glow purple is when he is fighting a tough opponent, or just extremely irate about something. Now when they were both red, that’s when you backed away from him. 

But now his eyes were both flaming pink and blue, signaling that Betty had injected HATE into him while she had kept his soul and used it to fuel her destruction of each and every human and monster. Frisk couldn’t believe Betty managed to take Ace’s soul, but she later found out thanks to Asriel, that the man was speared through his soul from behind, like the coward Betty is. 

But none of that mattered now, since the man stood before her, with craziest and most irate grin she has ever seen. A red liquid poured from both of his eyes. Frisk knew what that was, he had reached his maximum power levels.

 

Ace had told her that when he was in his final form his body couldn’t contain his power, so his power would leak profusely from his eyes. He had also mentioned that it burn and hurt like hell if it ever touched anyone, which was why she jumped out of the way when the liquid quickly flowed at her feet. It was like watching magma flow down a volcano. 

She could see an extremely familiar look in his eyes she had seen in her last run. Extreme hatred and vengeance. That brought back memories that she didn’t want to remember. Like seeing the blood splatter on the wall each time he cut her with his signature purple scythe. Or when she could see her insides pour out whenever her cut her in the stomach.

Noticing her daydreaming, Ace quickly threw his dark purple scythe toward her at an incredible speed. Frisk just barely dodged it. It ripped a large portion of her blue and pink sweater shoulder sleeve. She straightened her posture and looked the man straight in the eyes. The grin still remained on his face, but Frisk swore it was wider. She had no clue on how the hell she was going to win this fight.  
His posture was relaxed, his right shoulder sagged a little farther down than his left one. His grin was wide but relaxed at the same time.

Betty sat in the back, a huge terrifying black grin was plastered on its face. Frisk could see Ace’s soul, completely black and filled with HATE. For all she knew, that wasn't Ace’s power flowing on the ground, that was probably the HATE. 

They both stood there, examining each other, waiting for the other to make the next move. The only noise that could be heard was the liquid sound of the HATE flowing quickly on the ground. 

Ace grinned wide before he went on the attack, with quick agility, Ace teleported behind Frisk. Grabbing her by the arm he threw her, into the rock wall he quickly created from his hands. Frisk groaned loudly as she felt her back scream with pain and heard it crack and snap. 

Frisk screamed as she saw Ace throw his fist toward her. He punched her right in her stomach, sending her flying across the valley. She landed painfully on her stomach, her right arm bent slightly and her left arm bent just barely above her head. She touched the bleeding cut on her head and watched the red liquid splat on the brown soil beneath her. 

She placed her two hands on the ground and attempted to get up. But, she couldn’t. She groaned loudly as the pain in her stomach burned too much for her to move. She could hear his footsteps, his loud heavy footsteps. She could hear his chain jingling loudly as he approached. He kneeled down and looked at her. He was completely neutral, unreadable in fact. She saw no intent to kill in his purple and red eyes. Just kindness and worry. Wait, his eyes were back to normal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping that you guys won't mind the new character I put in there. If you do mind, let me know! If you also want a little more background information on Ace, again, Let me know! Anyways, leave feedback and kudos! Change of plans, this will no longer be a one shot, this will be a full story.


	2. Back to Safety, With an Extra Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ace finally breaks from Betty's grasp, Frisk and Ace finally return home.

Ace grinned wide as he helped Frisk to her feet. He gave her a warm embrace and whispered in her ear, “Remember when I told you I was the strongest person on Earth? And that nothing will ever make me kill my family? That was a promise. HATE won’t ever change a promise. Yeah, it got me there for a second, but I instantly knew what I was doing as soon as I hit you.” Frisk still had one question, but it would have to wait, the pain on her leg and head and back was just too great.

She could feel his deep voice rumble against her burning stomach, “ We’re not quite safe yet.” Frisk could see Betty in the distance over Ace’s right shoulder. It had that huge black terrifying grin on its face again. It had the pink spear in its hand. She could see that it was ready to throw the spear at Ace’s soul. Frisk’s throat went completely dry. She pointed at Betty hoping that Ace would notice the spear. He growled out, “Yeah, I know.”

Ace reached behind him and caught the spear, creating clouds of dust from the sudden cut off. Frisk gasped softly, from the sudden shockwave from the catch, causing pain throughout her whole body. Betty’s eyes were as wide as saucers as she pouted. She didn't remember him being so powerful and skilled. When they took his soul, the battle wasn't that hard right? But then again, Betty had speared him through the back. But why didn't work this time?   
Betty yelled out, “Hey, how did you escape my HATE?” 

Ace chuckled lightly and said, “None of your damn business. But if you’ll excuse us we’ll be heading out now.” Betty screamed, she needed that soul back, otherwise she wouldn’t be able to carry out their full plan. The screaming was cut off from the teleportation. Ace grumbled and said “God damn I hate that thing,” and grinned once more. Blackness was consuming her vision as she was losing too much blood. She grinned once more as the darkness took her vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo sorry that this is such a short chapter. But I'll try and update it everyday from now on. I'm still debating whether I should keep Ace in there. But this story is kinda like an AU of an AU. Anyways, leave feedback and kudos! Bye!


	3. With Patience, Relief Soon Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel and the rest of the gang wait for Frisk's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter takes place while the fight with Ace is happening in the valley, and after the fight.

Toriel and the rest of the gang anxiously waited in silence for Frisk to return. She held her bandaged hand. She thought about what had happened just before she left. Toriel had tried to talk her out of leaving. Since she knew where Frisk was going. They couldn’t afford her getting hurt, considering that Ace was gone. The same was with Sans.

But, Frisk had vengeance in her eyes. She squeezed her coffee mug a little harder, then flinching at the pain. She knew that Frisk was no longer what she used to be. But for some reason, she was okay with that. She was sure that everyone around her wanted Betty dead just as much as she did.

Ace was like an older brother to her. At first she was absolutely devastated when she first heard that Ace was dead. She cried and bawled for hours. But then, the hate just started to numb her feelings, And it seemed like that was also happening to the others.

There was still silence, just the occasional coffee mug lightly tapping the table, and the frequent scoffs as Toriel kept tightly gripping her mug.

The door was kicked open as the gang heard familiar heavy footsteps approach the kitchen. The man had to duck down in order to get into the kitchen. He held a bleeding injured Frisk in his arms. There was blood dripping on the floor from the gash in the girl’s leg. She was covered in scrapes and bruises. The most noticeable thing was the fact that Frisk’s sweater was completely soaked in blood. 

Toriel gasped and stood up, the chair scraping the floor. Toriel couldn’t recognize the man because of the man’s hood. He had the exact same build and height as Ace. Could this really be him? She thought. The man pulled back his hood revealing his face. “Hey, it’s me,” Oh, that nice chocolatey deep voice that she loved so much. But, she had a matter to attend to. Frisk’s life was in the balance.


	4. Introductions With Another Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace returns home and meets a new person.

Jessica looked up at the being that currently stood in front of her. She looked at him with wide eyes as she tried to figure who the hell he was. Everyone else got up and gave him a warm and tight embrace, while she just sat there staring. It seemed like she was the only one in the whole room who didn't who he was. She got up and walked towards the giant of a man, she wasn't even sure he was a man. 

The man cleared his throat and said, “No one introduced me to this lady yet. Who is she?” The monsters each made a pathway for her to move toward the man. Once she was close enough, she held out her hand introduced herself, “My name is Jessica Grey, former AMD agent.” His massive hand swallowed her hand as he shook it, “Pleasure to meet you Jessica, My name is Ace. The most powerful being on Earth.” She nodded and they each sat back at the table. 

Undyne, Alphys, and Gaster each started asking him questions like: How did you escape the HATE? What was it like? Did you kill Betty yet? He would always simply respond with a nod or shake of his head. Jessica sat across from him at the round kitchen table. 

She examined him. He wore a black hoodie with white strings and black pants. His shoes were black too, with white shoe strings. His gloves were black. She looked at his face, his eyes were a beautiful purple and he had a goatee. He looked like a wizard. His hair was brown and wavy. 

He continued talking with the others, only occasionally glancing as Jessica and giving her a small smile. She didn't believe the fact that he was the strongest being on Earth, she feared that that’s what would distance him from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I don't really like this chapter. I don't like the sound of it. But, I don't know, let me know what you think.


End file.
